Old Friend, New Friend
by ThomE.Gemcity-06
Summary: Castiel seeks out an old friend to help out the Winchester brothers; will this stranger cause more trouble for the bro's or could he help them in defeating the devil? Some what AU. Part1. Contains slash. Sam/MOC, Cas/MOC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own supernatural or any of the characters from the show, but I definitely do own Scott.**

**Old Friend, New Friend**

**Ch1**

"I may know someone." Castiel's grave voice ripped through the silence of the motel room, causing both Winchester brothers to jump. Dean's was more controlled as he was about to get up and go to relieve his bladder. Sam's being less controlled; as his mind was in another universe and the sudden intrusion of the angels voice made adrenalin rush through his body. Their eyes snapped toward the angel; no, he did not just appear out of no where, he was there with them the whole time, sitting on the very edge of the corner of Sam's bed.

"Jeez, Cas. What are you trying to do? Give us a dame heart attack." Dean practically growled.

Castiel's head turned toward Dean, his eyes passing over Sam - who was sitting at the old wooden table, that could barley seat two, let alone three - and landed on Dean.

"I believe," the angel said in a plan voice, " I almost may have, Dean." dean grumbled something, -most likely something very gross, Sam thought- under his breath as he slammed the thin bathroom door shut; harder than he intended; causing it to shudder in the door frame.

Sam couldn't help the small chuckle that had escaped him; it was true, Castiel had almost given them a heart attack; if it weren't for them being hunters, they would probably be in a hospital or even worse dead, because of the angels tendency to come from nowhere.

Right now the Winchesters along with Castiel, were in a 'no tell motel' sort of place, on the edge of no-where's Ville - this place literally didn't even have a real name.

No, with all the 66 seals broken by Lilith, and the devil being set free by Sam. resource were scarce - with like every other hunter out to get the brothers and the angles out to get Cas, Zachoriah trying to get Dean to say yes to Michael, and lets not forget Lucifer trying after Sam - thing were stretched pretty thin, they could rip apart at any moment.

With the devil free, it was like demon galore. The no-where's-Ville the were on the edge of was packed full of demons - Dean thinks it's their head quarters or something; that there's something in there they are trying to protect. Any way, with only the three of them, there was no way they would make it- with Castiel only have half his normal amount of mojo, and only one demon killing knife, the would be killed, even before getting half a quarter through.

So there they were, in this hot cramped motel room trying to think of a plan- and at this point any plan would much suffice.

The bathroom door swung open and Dean strode out, flopping on his bed hard enough to cause the guns he had been cleaning to bounce slightly. "You _MAY_ know someone?" Dean practically demanded.

There were a few minutes of silence, in which Sam and Dean thought that for a moment they had imagined the whole thing, and they would have if not for a few seconds later:

"Yes," came Castiel's low gravely voice. That one simple word got the hopes up in the two brothers, they shared a glance. - This could be awesome, if this someone was another angel they could trust, they would be kicking some demon ass soon- as another silence began to descend, Dean was getting impatient.

"But?" Sam prompted; there was always a 'but'.

"It may take time to locate him." Castiel answered Sam's ' there's always a but, but.

"Well," Dean said exasperated, "Why are you still here?" he demanded, he was getting impatient; this was taking to long.

Castiel was up and over to Dean so fast, that neither brother saw it happen. Castiel's blue eyes flashed with anger - something the Winchesters rarely saw - as he stared Dean down. Dean for his part actually looked scared - as he should be; an angry Cas was a scary Cas - and Sam sat frozen in his rickety chair. It was probably a good thing Dean had just went pee; Sam thought in amusement, little did Sam know Dean was thinking the exact same thing.

"I am no slave of yours, Dean Winchester." with that Castiel promptly left, with not so much as a flap of wings.

The room filled with achingly awkward air as the brothers sat in silence.

"You'd better keep an open while you sleep, Dean." Sam joked, making the silence a little less awkward, but not by much.

Dean made no answer as he cleaned the guns off his bed; getting ready for sleep. But he knew, as he knew how to kill a ghost, that he would not be able to sleep a wink. He was already filled with over what had happened with Castiel, he hadn't meant to sound like a slave driver. but he knew that there was no time for that, at least now.

As Sam watched his older brother clear off his bed, he felt sorry for Dean- not that he would tell the other Winchester that. Sam knew that it was just the pressure - Michael, Lucifer, and the Apocalypse, weighing in on him- and for that same felt the guilt like a title wave. After all, if he hadn't gone with that Bitch Ruby instead of staying with his brother, none of this would have happened.

Closing down his laptop, Sam also started to get ready for bed. Though unlike the older Winchester, he would be able to get a full night sleep; for he did not anger an angel as his brother had.

**note: Please Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**OFNF**

**Ch2**

God, he had to pee so badly; his bladder was gonna blow, and class had just started. His leg started to bounce on it's own accord, as he raised his hand and waved it about; trying to get the professors attention. Professor Sans just turned around from the board and saw his hand. She sighed and nod. And thank god, because he couldn't last any longer.

Grabbing his pack, he rushed from the room; heading toward the nearest men's washroom as fast as he could with out wetting his shorts on the way there.

Finally there, he pushed the door open and practically ran for the urinal. Chucking his bag aside, he unzipped himself; once free, he let himself relax and let nature do it's job. As the stream escaped him, the pressure on his bladder gradually vanished and he sighed in sweet bliss.

Done with that, he flushed and tucked himself back in. He went to the sink and washed his hands, running wet fingers through his short black hair; making it look glossy and spiked.

"Scott," a gravely voice said, right beside his ear. His heart literally stopped - were they still after him; it had been at least a thousand years- as a burst of energy flew from his body. Stall doors flew open and banged noisily against the walls, paper towels flew in every direction, the lights over head popped as the bulbs broke and showered to the till floor, and the mirrors on the walls cracked from the sudden pressure.

Scott cringed at his mistake; he hadn't meant to do it; he was just caught by surprise was all. His gray eyes looked in the cracked mirror for the one that had surprised him so. His gray hues met those of ocean blue, and he sighed in relief as he found his old friend and had not hurt-tend him in the process.

"Casy-Cas," Scott laughed, as he turned and embraced Castiel fiercely. He had a big smile on his face as he finally backed away; his silver braced teeth shining dimly from the light streaming through the window. "So?" Scott asked Castiel as he looked about the messy floor; his glasses must have blown off when he let go of that burst of energy. There was an audible _**CRUNCH**_! as he stepped on his glasses; they were hidden under a pile of paper towel. He sighed as he sadly; these were his last pair and he didn't have any more contact lenses left.

As he picked them up he noticed only the left lens was broken. Shrugging, Scott put them on again and looked at Castiel through a half distorted view.

"I require your assistance." Castiel said truthfully, a sad look entered his eyes as he remembered Dean. Scott squeezed his shoulder in reassurance.

"Of course," Scott replied right away; he would do any thing for Castiel. Yes, it was true, they have not seen each other for at least two hundred years; and Scott would do anything and he meant _anything_ just to spend even a little bit of time with Casy-Cas.

"Could you fix this first, though?" Scott asked, gesturing around the now destroyed men's bathroom. Thank god nobody had been there, or he would be experimented on right about now, though first the police would come; him just murdering someone and-the room was back to normal; now paper towel strewed on the floor, no more broken mirrors, and the lights were back on.

"Thanks."

You are welcome." Castiel replied kindly.

Grabbing his pack, Scott through it around his shoulders as Cas turned around, bending slightly, arm held away from his sides. Taking that as all the invitation he needed, Scott jumped on Castiel's back, hands clasped his thighs as he rapped his arms around the other angel's neck. Scott laughed; every time he was with Cas and they traveled, they would do it like this. Yes, it was weird and neither of them could remember when it started, but it was more travel efficient. And sometimes, just because, they would give each other piggy backs. Castiel liked to do it, because Scott enjoyed it so thoroughly, that Cas had started to enjoy it himself.

Castiel had practically raised Scott every sense he was created, and they had become the best of friends. Castiel, being an angel, never got touch and contact felt weird for him; with his little to no concept of personal space, he was dying for contact-couldn't the Winchesters understand that- Scott got that; that's why they were all: touchy feely with each other. Now, Scott, he hated to touch and be touch and there was no limit to the personal space that he required, though it was different with Casy-Cas, every time he was with Cas, Scott would cling to him like there was no tomorrow. Castiel didn't mind at all.

So, now , as they spread their wings, they clung to each other, for they had not seen one another for hundreds of years, Scott laughed in joy and Castiel chuckled along, as they disappeared from the far from perfect men's bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**New Friend, Old Friend**

**Ch3**

This was taking to long, Dean thought angrily as he paced the length between the two single beds-one, two, three, four, turn, one, two, three, four, turn- that could barley be called pacing, Sam thought with great annoyance.

It had been about four day's max, sense Castiel had gone to find this friend that could help them. And after cleaning and checking the weapons multiple times, Dean had resorted to pacing-again if it could be called that-for about two days now, neither of them leaving the room except for food. And Sam was about ready to punch his brother; either for something to do or to get him to stop, Sam had no idea, but in about 12 seconds he was gonna find out.

"Dean!" He resorted to yelling out at his brother with his own frustration; Dean jerked to a stop in surprise from his so called pacing, looking at Sam with a surprised look. He knew Dean was worried-his pacing was not out of boredom; Sam had come to that conclusion a couple of days ago- but his brother was getting on his last nerve, he forced himself to calm down; killing Dean was not going to accomplish a damn thing.

"Sit." Sam ordered his older brother, pointing to his mostly cleared bed. Dean, still in a sort of shock like state, complied. Sam stood from the hard chair that he had claimed for the past 4 days; his joints and bone, pooped and cracked. He needed to talk some sense into his numb skull older brother. He walked over and sat beside Dean on the bed.

"Look, Dean," Sam started, "I know this is frustrating for you, hell, it's frustrating for me too, but your not helping; you mopping around here isn't helping a thing." Dean opened his mouth to protest; because Dean Winchester did not mope, Sam cut him off with a glare. "I know your sorry, Dean, and I bet Cas is too. So why don't you just call him? Find out what's taking him." There, done with his 'girly speech' as Dean also called it. He looked at the other Winchester expectantly.

Dean's lips curved into a smile, "Bitch." he had to, of course, dime down this chick flick moment.

"Jerk." Sam was happy to go along. With a chuckle, Dean grabbed his phone from his pocket and was about to open it, when:

"That will be un-necessary, Dean, Sam." said Castiel out of thin air; again they gave a startled jerk, and that's when they heard a boyish laughter.

Their heads snapped around toward Cas at the same exact moment, making it comical; the laughter became louder and harder. It really sounded like a little kids, and no way was that Castiel. As the brothers looked Cas up and down they found out where it was coming from; around the angels neck were small arms and protruding from his hips were a pair of bare legs.

He was carrying a person. _Or more accurately_, Dean thought, _giving him a piggy back ride._

A head of black hair was buried in the back of Castiel's neck, the strangers black hair blending in with Cas's own dark strands. Cas was bouncing slightly as the person on his back rocked with laughter; and from what the brothers didn't know, they shared a look.

From what the brothers could tell from this angle, Cas was carrying a kid, but they would trust Castiel's judgment, for the angel would not jeopardize there lives, for a joke. The instant the brothers finished that thought, the kid stopped laughing as if he had heard them say it. His head move up slightly, whispering something into Castiel's ear, Cas's blue orbs shone with great amusement, They still didn't see the strangers face.

Dean with out even knowing it, felt left out; those two had an inside joke. Sam glanced at his brother and smirked laughing real hard on the inside; Dean was totally jealous. Today was gonna be fun.

Scott slide from Cassy-Cas's back as his thighs were released, his hiker clad feet thumping to the ground. He liked these friends of Castiel's already, especially Cassy-Cas's charge; Dean Winchester; he was gonna be loads and loads of fun.

As the kid stepped from behind Castiel, the brothers got a first good look at him. They were shocked to say the least; this was definitely just a kid; he only came up to Castiel's shoulders, and had geeky glasses and braced teeth; he was probably only like 13 years old. They were so dead, Dean thought.

"Only if you don't let me help you, Dean." Scott said, staring directly at Dean. Dean's eyes widened, had he said that out loud. Sam looked at all of them in confusion. Castiel looked at Scoot with great pride.

Dean opened his mouth to say something, but snapped it shut; what was there to say to this kid; Dean knew that he had not said that out loud. Had he raed it from his mind? If so, then this kid did have some potential. Scott smiled at that; yes, he like this Dean alright. Dean knew they kid was doing it again, and opened his mouth to tell him to stop, but was beaten there.

"I'll stop, if you let me help you fight my brothers and sisters." He looked both Sam and Dean in the eyes, his gray hues serious. "And I won't listen while you decide you answer." he told them as he turned back to Cassy-Cas. Sam was so far out of the loop now, that he was sort of jealous; Dean was already doing his weird bonding thing with the boy.

Dean grabbed Sam's elbow and let him across the room, as far away from the two beings in the room. Positioning them so Sam's back was facing Cas and the boy, but Dean was in an exhalent position to the kid. The Winchesters still did not know his name or what he was.

"So, what do you think, Sammy, can he help us?" Dean asks for his younger brother's opinion. He is not sure himself, obviously they kid could read his mind, so that means he could read the demons if they could capture one and find out what they have in that town. Who knew what other powers the kid possessed?

"I don't know, Dean." Sam glanced over his shoulder; Cas and the boy were quietly conversing. "He looks just like a kid, and we have no idea what he can do, so I have no clue if he could help us or not." Sam told his brother straight forward.

"Well, if he did help, I know we would have our own Toby Logan on our hands." Dean chuckled.

"Who?" Sam was confused; he had never heard that one before.

"Look, was it my fault all I had to watch was day time TV, and to make matters worse, the only reasonable enough show was on a Canadian network, Okay?" Dean was indignant as Sam was not trying to hold back a smile. "The point is," Dean said, expertly steering the decision back on track, "He can read minds was all I'm saying."

"He can?" Sam was surprised, how would Dean know that. "How do you know that?" it wasn't fair that Dean knew something about the kid that he didn't.

"Were you even paying attention back there, Sammy? Jeez, sometimes I wonder. . ." He trailed off, but Sam knew anyway; Dean reached up and ruffled his kid brothers hair, catch Sam unawares. Sam retaliated by swatting his hand away harder than was really necessary.

Scott chuckled from across the room; this would diffidently by fun if he got to stick around.

Both Winchesters glanced at the boy who smiling at Castiel, and Cas's were also curved upward, the brothers shared yet another glance.

"I think we should find out weather or not he can fight and if he has anything else up his sleeve." Sam conclusion was reasonable enough, and Dean agreed.

"Okay, we find out what he can do, then we decide; either way we need to take out these demons. And I want to know his fricken name too, it's driven me nuts." Dean confessed, Sam nodded in agreement. They both wanted to know about the kid; they had no idea his relation to Cas, but they seemed real close and that intrigued the Winchesters. It was weird to see Castiel being so human, his eyes were happy and he smiled at lot, evn his voice was not emotionless; it was like a switch and that switch was the grey eyed boy.

As they Winchester brothers tried to come to a decision, Cassy-Cas was telling Scott about the resent events.

Uncle Zachariah was trying to get to Dean to say yes to Uncle Michael, Scotts father was trying to get Sam to say yes also, Grandfather (God) was no where to be found, and all of his brothers and sisters where out to get the Winchester brothers and Cassy-Cas.

"What is it about Sam?" Scott asked Castiel, he was curious; Sam was different, Sam sort of like him, but he felt like Scott's bothers and sisters, but not the way Cassy-Cas felt either, It was very confusing.

"Sam is one of Azazel's children, though I believe that he is the only one left, none were created after Dean killed him." Castiel confirmed what Scotts thought had been trying to get to.

"My brother had Sam, I have a nephew!" Scott blurted loudly, getting all excited. Dean and Sam heard the commotion and were making there way over, Dean gave Castiel's a question ing look. Cas just gave them a weird look. Scott saw Cassy-Cas looking behind him and found the Winchesters there. Scott beamed; he had never really, really met his family, and now he found out that in Uncle Cassy-Cas's charge was his very own nephew and cousin. This was turning out to be they best day ever!

Sam and Dean were very confused, how could Sam be this kids nephew, he was only preteen, and did that make Sean his nephew to?

"What are you talking about?" Sam questioned Scott.

"Oh, Sam," Scott stared Sam in the eye with such joy, "your my nephew," Scott looked at Dean, "and you, Dean, are my dear cousin!" The Winchesters mind went totally blank. What the hell just happened?

"Repeat that." Dean demanded. Scott nodded, still beaming. Sam and Dean were far from it.

"See, God is my Grandfather, Lucifer is my Father, Castiel and the other Angels are my Uncles and Aunts. Dean, sense you are son of Adam, you are mine and the Demons cousin, and I yours and Castiel is your Uncle along with the other angels(Aunts), God is you Grandfather also. Sam, sense you are the son of Azazel, my adopted brother, you are my nephew and I'm your Uncle along with the other demons, Castiel and the Angels are your Great Uncles/Aunts, Lucifer is your Grandfather, and God is your Great Grandfather. And you two are; first cousins once removed." Scott smiled happily, his braced teeth showing; his cousin and nephew.

The room filled with silence as the brothers tried to comprehend was the boy was had said.

**1**, They were related to the kid and Cas.

**2**, The kid was the son of Lucifer.

**3**, Sam was Azazels son, the kids nephew and Dean's first cousin once removed.

**4,** Dean was son of Adam; like Adam and Eve, Adam.

**and 5**, Dean was more directly related to Lucifer than Sam was; sense Azazel was Adopted, so Sam had no actual relation with any of them, but he was human before Azazel, so he was also son of Adam, Brother of Dean, Cousin of the kid and Cas would be his uncle, God his Grandfather, than Lucifer his uncle also. But that was not the way it was now, for he had the Yellow-Eyed Demons blood still flowing through him, there for he was son of Azazel, nephew of the kid, first cousin once removed with Dean, Cas his Great Uncle, Lucifer his Grandfather and God his Great Grandfather.

**6**, Did that mean that Sam and Dean Winchester were not Brothers?

.

"Of course your still brothers, like you thought: you were son of Adam first, than son of Azazel second; cousin to me first, nephew to me second." Scott told Sam, after he read the younger Winchesters mind.

Dean couldn't take it any longer:" Who the hell are you?"

Castiel's face washed over with guilt; he had forgotten to introduce the three of them. "My apologies, Dean, Sam. This is the friend I was talking about. Sam, Dean, meet Scott." Scott flushed; he had also forgot to tell the Winchesters his name. Dean sighed as he got at least that off his back.

"So, Scott, can you hepl us with this demon problem?" Dean once again expertly changed the subject to a more safer and plausible one; Killing demons were doable not screwed up family trees.

Scott, getting the message, took the bag from his shoulder, "I believe I can, Dean" and he unzipped his back and reached inside.

Yes, killing demons was doable, not messed up family trees; and Dean had thought that with just the three of them-him, Sam, and Dad- was barley doable, how was this even close to that.

Why was it always the Winchester Family, huh? _**WHY**_?

**Note: **

**Scott= son of Lucifer. Nephew of all angels. Grandchild of God. Cousin of Dean. Cousin/Uncle of Sam. Brother to the adopted demons. Lucifer's ACTUAL SON.**

**Castiel= Son of God. Brother of all angels. Uncle to Scott, Dean and (great)Sam, also adopted demons. **

**Dean= Son of Adam, Brother of Sam also first cousin once removed, Cousin of Scott/Demons, Grandchild of God. Nephew to angels.**

**Sam= Son of Adam/Azazel. Brother/first cousin once removed of Dean. Nephew to angels. Grandchild of Lucifer. Great/Grandchild of God.**

**If I missed anything on the family relations, please comment!**

**Gemcity out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Old Friend, New Friend**

**Ch 4**

Scott, getting the message, took the bag from his shoulders. "I believe I can, Dean." he unzipped his bag and reached inside. Before he could grab anything; his body froze involuntarily as the worst migraine exploded in his head.

The brothers glanced at each other; wondering why Scott froze. Castiel griped his nephews shoulder; he'd never seen this happen to Scott before, but he withdrew his hand quickly as pain invaded his body; he gasped as his nose bled. Now the Winchesters were really worried. Anything that would make Cas gasped in pain has got to hurt, and yet the kid didn't even make a peep.

He was white as a sheet; his nose had started to bleed the same time as Castiel's had. Liquid pooled in his throat and lungs as his organs were ripped and torn apart. He couldn't swallow and he knew that if he didn't do something to rid of it, he would drown in his own blood. Scott forced his tortured body to cough, and had enough mind to apologize to anyone who happened to be in front of him; as his knuckles were ghostly white gripping his back pack in his own pained state.

And as it so happened, as if fait had intended it, Dean Winchester got a face full of blood from the son of the devil. Dean has bent down to eye level with Scott, his eyes that had been the most alive gray Dean had ever seen, were now a dead gray, the pupil had disappeared completely, leaving only the white and a circle of gray. This had freaked Dean more than he ever thought.

Dean had opened his mouth to tell the others, as he blinked Dean got a mouth full of Scott's blood. He jerked back in surprise, stumbling backwards. Before Dean could hit the ground, Sam's hunter reflexes kicked in and he grabbed a hold of Dean from behind. As Dean's back hit Sam's chest, he swallowed involuntarily. Dean thought that his stomach would rebel as Scott's blood slipped smoothly down his throat and settled in his stomach as if it belonged there. Almost instantly all the stress and tiredness drained from his being, leaving him light and energized like the after glow of the best sex ever. He should have worried but was feeling too good to care; better than he had in his whole short 28 years. After standing out of Sam's hold, Dean wiped the blood from his face with his shirt sleeve; he secretly liked his lips from behind his arm. Cas watched him carefully.

Scott, on the other hand, was as far from the afterglow of the best sex ever, as one could ever get. (Though he felt it in the back of his brain when his blood settled in Dean's stomach; a sense of possession and ownership). He had forgotten what pain like this had felt like, for it had been thousands of years; in his years of freedom, he had taken advantage of not having to feel this excruciating pain again; for that he had been a fool.

Once it had started he had almost immediately found the cause; his father, Lucifer.

~~_Long ago, God created Man and asked his sons, the angels, to bow down to them, to love them like they did him. All did, but one, and the Angels name was Lucifer. He thought they were inferior hairless apes, full of flaws; not his father's best work. For that god kicked Lucifer out of Heaven and down to the place he loved that was being corrupted by his newest creations._

_Lucifer used this to his advantage; god leaving him with all of his powers, not such a good idea. Over the years Lucifer was trying to prove god wrong; that they were flawed and he could not love them like he loved god. So he created Monsters, Spirits, Demons and Ghouls. All these were created from these flawed humans; demons were his best out of all his creations thus far; they were created from all the humans' flaws, gods creations. God watched all of this and yet he did nothing; this angered Lucifer, he was not angry at his father, no, he was angry at himself for failing to make his father see the truth._

_Many generations later Lucifer finally made the ultimate creation; his son, Seznno. Don't ask how he created Seznno, but he had full control over his flesh and blood son. Using his 'holy power', fear and pain, he used Seznno to cause genocides and full scale massacres. Still, god did not acknowledge the truth._

_Seznno was born like a human; a baby and he grew like one too. But at the very young age of 13, Seznno stopped growing, staying in that child's _

_form no matter how many years had passed. That was his only flaw; though the humans tended to trust him more, which made it easier to cause destruction with such a surprise._

_Seznno did not want to cause any destruction, but he became corrupted. He would do anything to escape the pain that his father caused him when he did not do Lucifer's every biding. Finally, many, many, many year's later god finally stepped in._

_He punished Lucifer by sending him to the basement (hell) and locked the doors with many bolts. Seznno was to be killed by god his own grandfather, though the things he did was because of his controlling father. Before that happened though, his uncle Castiel the angel of Thursday and only a few hundred thousand years older than Seznno, stepped up and told god straight out that none of this was Seznno's fault and that he, Castiel would take care of him and 'show him the ways'. God agreed._

_And so it went. Seznno became Scott by Castiel, and Castiel had become Cassy-Cas. They had become close and clingy. Scott learned what love was and Cassy-Cas learned emotion and affection. After a few thousands of years, Cas was called back to do heavens duty, and they barely saw each other after that, he also got a new charge that goes by the name of Dean Winchester, and the apocalypse. Scott could not do anything to help unless asked by one of god's warriors._

He hurt so much, but there was really not much he could do as he kept forcing himself to cough up the blood from his lungs. The thing that frightened him more than going through the pain and killing people, was that his father was free and nearby. Was he in that town with all the other demons? Scott couldn't sense his father before, but now he was all too aware and to tell the truth his father frightened him. Castiel would definitely have told him if he knew that Lucifer was around.

The brothers looked at Cas, he must know something. Cas on the other hand, paid them no mind; his eyes focused on Scott; he had to find what was wrong and he had to find out soon or Scott would die, and Castiel would not be able to handle that.

In his mind, Scott could hear the echoing voice of his father's vessel, feel him inside his head. He knew that he had only three options.

**A.** He could do nothing, and Die here covered in his blood; breaking Cassy-Cas' heart.

**B**. He could give into his father, and do his bidding once again; breaking his own and Cassy-Cas' in the process.

**Or C**. He could try to fight his father and be free of him for once and for all; breaking no bodies heart in the process.

Yes, plan C would do just fine.

Forcing his frozen eyes closed, he forced his mind outward; trying to find Lucifer's location. With the last bit of energy he held on reserve, he sent a spear of his force towards his father's own mind. A second passed before it severed the connection between them. He opened his eyes, but could not see anything until his pupils appeared in the center of his now much alive grey eyes.

Dean had seen when Scott closed his eyes, worried the kid was going to die, especially with the way he was forcefully coughing out blood from his lungs. Dean was hovering over Scott's ram rod straight form; the kid was so pale and shacking like a leaf that he sighed in utter relief when his eyes slide open again. That relief almost died when Dean's green hues saw that Scots gray one still looked dead, but not seconds later his pupil sprang in and his eyes looked alive once again.

Scott gave a gurgled grunt as his weak legs gave out, and his bare knee's hit the motels red sodden carpet. Two sets of hands quickly grabbed each of his arms before he fell on his sickly blood covered face, as his eyes rolled into his head and he went slack in their arms; the pack discarded in the puddle of blood.

Sam quickly cleared Dean's bed of all its clutter, and the hunter and angle quickly set the half breed on the bed like the injured kid he was. Dodging the blood puddle, Sam ran out to the trunk of the Impala and grabbed the first aid kit; though it would do little, sense all the damage had been done internally, Sam thought rather sadly.

When Sam came back in he found that they had settled Scott on to the bed. Dean had taken off his button up shirt and was try to get as much of the blood from Scott's pale skin as he could before it could dry. Cas stood at the side lines, watching Dean intently as he tended to Scott like a mother hen; he was already too attached. Castiel had saw Dean swallow Scott blood, and had felt the change immediately, he knew Dean had felt it to; the effects were already starting. He knew Dean had tasted his lips; and later would crave more. This was bad.

Sam handed Dean the kit, who then quickly opened it and took out some wipes. He gently wiped the dried blood from Scott's face and neck. Once done he chucked them a side and grabbed the hem of his soiled shirt and shimmied it over his head revealing his somewhat tan chest and flat stomach. His breathing was shallow but very slowly got smoother as his body healed his torn organs; the extra blood gathered in his bladder, the pressure gradually building.

Without looking up, Dean asked Sam, "Could you get me one of my shirts from my duffle, Sam?"

There was silence than: "Wha?" Sam was still somewhat confused about Dean's careful ministrations to the kid that he had met not even an hour ago.

Dean turned to face his brother, "I said, Sam, could you get me my extra shirts so I can put it on Scotty before he gets cold." Dean turned back to Scott after he stared hard at Sam to get his point across; He ran his fingers through the short black hair. There was movement at the side and he turned to Cas; who was staring at him through narrowed ocean blue eyes. "What?" Dean non to quickly pulled his hand from Scott's raven hair.

"So it begins." Cas stated softly to himself, sounding so human saying those three words.

Sam came back and handed Dean his army green t-shirt. Dean took it and carefully put it on the comatose boy. Scott's color had improved and his breath was evening out as his organs healed themselves. Dean was about to ask Cas if he knew what had just happened, but never got the chance as Scott eye lids slowly opened, without his glasses Dean could see those cloud gray eyes clearly with their blown pupils as they locked with Dean's emerald green hues.

And so it begins.

**NOTE: please comment, I'd appreciate it. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Old Friend, New Friend**

**Ch5**

It was a few hours later, and Scott was sitting against the head board for support, Dean sitting close beside him. Sam and Cas were at the edge of Sam's bed watching the other two intently. They were sitting shoulder to shoulder, staring into each others eyes, as if having a conversation; for all Sam new they could be; their faces not 20 inches apart.

Sam did not see Dean get a mouth full of Scott's blood, or that would have been for most in his mind. Instead his mind was on 'what the hell happened to the poor kid'. Sam shuddered internally as he remembered all the blood coming from the boy. Glancing at the now dry blood stain on the green carpet. He wanted to ask Castiel, but by the look on his face when it had happened, he had no clue; now on the other hand, he looked as if he had an idea of what had happened, but would say nothing till he found the exact truth. So Sam kept his mouth shut.

Cas really did have an idea. When he looked into Scott's grey eyes, he had got a glimpse of the truth. He did not want to say anything when his nephew was still healing; though he was close to good health, he could sense it in his grace. The reason that it took Castiel such a long time to find Scott, was that like Dean and Sam, Scott also has sigils carved into his ribs; this had taken place when Scott first came into his charge. He glanced over at Sam; who in turn kept looking at him out of the corner of his deep brown eyes. Cas knew that Sam wanted an answer to the latest event, and he did too for that matter; but they had silently agreed that would not break the silence unless Dean or Scott did it themselves. So the two men sat beside each other, watching the hunter and the boy silently converse.

Scott and Dean looked into each others eyes, not ten inches apart, as they silently talked to each other. Not like the brothers did though, with their silent jesters and body language; no, Scott could read minds but there was another technique that went with it. If he had a close connection with someone, he could speak in their mind, and that's what the two were doing right now. Sense Dean had ingested, although not on purpose, Scott's blood, they had a bond. - just like him and Cassy-Cas, from raising each other - Once Scott had recovered from the . . . attack, he had felt the pull almost immediately between them. He knew he should panic; this had never happened before, no one had ever tasted his blood; His father never allowed it and he had never allowed it; what would be the point when Lucifer would make him kill that person, it would be to painful. Scott knew that Cassy-Cas was worried about him and that he should talk to his friend, but he talked to one and only one person sense the attack, and that was Dean. He knew he should also be worried that the one person who drank his blood was his friend's charge, who saved Dean from hell, and yet he wasn't, and that was sorta selfish.

Dean knew that he should be freaking out right know, demand what the hell was happening in that moment; he was having a weird conversation **IN HIS HEAD WITH ANOTHER PERSON**! But he was real calm as Scotty expanded to him how it had happened and why him; and he was glad that it was him and not Sammy or Cas. He always hated it when Missouri did that to him, saying what he was thinking before he could say it, "_Don't sass me boy_!" she would tell him, even though he was only thinking it, and than Sam would laugh at him and he would think another thing, and it would just keep on happening and happening. But with Scott, even though the kid did it right off the bat, before even saying his name, Dean did not freak out; not like he had with Sam, when he had found out about the visions; this was something worse, some stranger reading his thoughts, his secrets, but it felt like they had been doing it for years, like it was natural.

Not being able to take any longer, Sam loudly cleared his throat. Dean and Scott so absorbed in their conversation that they were startled. Dean torn his eyes away from Scott and glared at his brother as Scott, Scared that his father could attack at any time, gave a small gasp, grabbed Dean's sleeve in his hand and squeezed his eyes shut real tight. Sam saw this and felt guilty, for he had caused this, Cas was slightly worried.

As the moments passed in silence and nothing happened, Scott cracked his eyes open. Nothing seemed amis as his head throbbed lightly, no Lucifer, no demons attacking; he let out a breath that he didn't know he was even holding. He glanced at the men around him, who in turn were looking at him with worried expressions. Well, this was going to suck big time!

"This can not be good, not in the least bit what so ever." Scott said almost straight to the point, but was met with a coress of:

Sam: "Are you okay?"

Cassy-Cas: "Have you not healed properly?"

Dean: "Scotty, what's wrong?"

Despite himself, Scott smiled at the nickname. "No, guys, nothing is wrong with me, but what is wrong with the picture here?" After a few seconds it dawned in on the men what the situation was, and a series of curses met the air, even Cassy-Cas swore in the angel language, Scott once again despite himself gave a quiet boyish giggle. Cas briefly closed his eyes trying to pinpoint every location of the demons around them, they were still clustered in the town; Sam got up and checked the salt lines and what not; and Dean took a long glance out the half curtained window to see if he baby was still there, live and kicking'. Once everyone was settled back down Scott continued, "Why aren't we dead yet?" he looked directly at Cas, Scott knew the angel had more ideas than the two hunters did.

Sam was confused and Dean's mind was blank as Scott still watched as Cassy-Cas mulled the question over and knew the very instant he found the answer; Scott's lips curled upward.

"A trap." Castiel growled out through his clenched jaw.

He was met by a simulations "What?" form the Winchesters.

"A trap," Cas repeated more clearly, "it makes more sense than any conclusion I have had the opportunity to think." and there were not very good thoughts at all.

"How?" Sam questioned him. He was even more confused now than before, and he felt really stupid at the moment; his brain still on all that blood, crimson red, he knew it wasn't demon blood, but he could smell Scott's blood in the air, a sweet scent like honey and cinnamon. Different, way different from demon blood, and he wanted to taste the red liquid; feel it slid down his throat, settle in his stomach, rush through his veins. He punched himself internally; he had to stop that, getting over his sick addiction for demon blood had been hard, and every time he saw or smelled the crimson liquid, he felt his heart speed up in anticipation, craving it. Yes, he was a total junking and he so badly wanted a fix. He glanced around himself, making sure no one saw him space out; no such like would have it as he met the gray eyes of one hybrid.

Scott worried his lip, as he had accidentally heard Sam's thoughts at that moment. His gray locked with slightly widened brown; Sam's eyes quickly shot over to Dean than back to him silently pleading with the boy not to tell his secret. Scott, himself, chanced a look at Dean, who was still talking to Cas and not paying attention with either of them. He looked at Sam once again, licking the corner of his mouth, he tasted honey as his tongue came to some dried blood, Sam watched, his pupils slightly dilated with craving. Scott shock his head, this would be their little secret.

"That's just stupid!" Dean said, there was no way that was the reason.

"It makes perfect sense, Dean" Cas was trying to reason with little success; nothing he said was getting through the older Winchesters stubborn mind. Sam was once again out of the loop, all cause of these stupid spacing out episode he had been having a lot of as of late.

Scott on the other hand, was quick on the uptake. "Not really perfect sense." he stated, all eyes turned to him. "You know what I mean." he sighed.

"No, Scott, we don't know what you mean." Dean was slightly angry, he actually didn't know what Scott meant or why the devil wanted him so bad; and by the look on Sam's face, he was not following the conversation at all.

"I'll try to explain." Scott addressed the Winchesters. "Now, I know you guys know Sam is Lucifer's true vassal; that he can't take over the world or defeat Michael with out him, right?" they nodded, paying close attention. "But sometimes you have to kill your traitor son first, before any of those can happen." Cas was sullen and the Winchesters were slightly shocked at the revelation.

"Wait a minute. Why would he want to kill you? Your his son, right." Sam asked trying to understand; why would a father want to kill his own son, he couldn't even imagine it.

"The only reason for my creation was to be a weapon." Scott stated simply, as if it didn't matter. "A son is suppose to honor his father, give him respect, loyalty, a son is supposed to do as his father says with out question. I did that; I never once voiced the hatred I felt for the things he made me do, the things I only did so he would be proud and not hurt me, I couldn't even think of hate towards him because he would know. And when god finally took action against us, after all the massacres I- he caused; God sent his beloved son, Lucifer, to rule over hell! Because apparently he was just confused and lost, because one of his favorite sons could not commit such Blasphemy. And what happened to me, huh? Not even giving it a second thought, I was to be executed, I was a mistake made by his son, I was his flawed grandson; I stood by my father because I was to scared to find out what he would do to me if I didn't obey him." Scott was up now, pacing between the beds, easily stepping over Sam and Cas's feet. He was to revved up to notice that the sharp pain against his bladder was slowly leaving; Crimson red blood soaked the crotch of his shorts, running down his legs and soaking the tops of his white socks, over his hikers and into the green carpet as he paced angrily. The hunters and angel were to stunned by Scott babbling and the site of so much blood leaving his body, none could utter a word.

"God didn't even let me speak, but I could not demand he listen. Like the devil only few things can kill me; god is one of those things. The only reason I'm here right now is because Castiel is the only one who spoke up against god. And the only reason Cassy-Cas is alive today is because god was proud of the courage Cas showed standing up to him." Now Scott was finally getting back to his point. "Now that Lucifer is out from hell, he wants to take care of me. Be it death or once again under his control. And the only reason I survived his shredding of my organs, is because I would rather be DEAD! Then do his bidding again. A father is supposed to love his son, care for him, have him with a woman because he wants him, not force a woman to have his son, and use that son as a weapon and cause him pain!" His face was streaming with bloody tears, as his emotions were going haywire. This was the first time he had cried sense the first time his father had ever hurt him. With his back turned towards the three men, he walked quickly in to the bathroom and quietly shut the door behind him.

Silence filled the motel room, as the three men sat there; not knowing what to say, if they should even say anything, should someone check on Scott or just let him pull himself together. Sense none of them could decide what to do the sat there, starring at Scott's blood trail. When the front of Scott's short spread with red wetness they feared that he was once again bleeding internally, but as the blood kept running out of his body, and he didn't pail or pass out they figured that maybe it was just the finishing of the passing of blood from earlier. They were definitely going to have to leave before the manager saw all of this blood. It looked as if all the blood from the boys body had leaked to the floor, and that intoxicating smell; Honey and Cinnamon. It made their mouths slightly water and pupils dilate. They were so screwed as the smell settled in the air around them.

He waited a few seconds after closing the bathroom door. When silence met his ears, he sighed in relief. This had never happened before, But with everything that had happened in the last 3 short hours, his barrier over flowed and burst over the edges. He went to the mirror and met red puffy gray eyes; when he looked into them, what he saw would never shock him, though it was rare for his barrios to be totally down like they were now. No matter who was in his life to love him, care for him; Scott knew, if not totally 100 percent that nothing could fix the betrayal he felt his father had caused, nothing could replace what a child's real father had ever done to him.

He splashed his bloody face with warm water, making the swirling of clear water turn pink with his blood; he didn't know where his cracked glasses or backpack was, but that didn't matter as his legs were becoming stiff. Scott glanced down, his eyes widened slightly as he took in all the blood; he couldn't believe that he forgot that this would happen, and he hadn't any extra clothes. He than noticed that this was not his shirt; he pulled the dark green material toward his now clean face, and took a long sniff.

The scent that filled his nose made him groan; he had come to know this scent only an few hours earlier; leather, sweat, no name clone and strictly Dean. Scott could feel Dean's every heart beat, every breath, every movement, Dean craving for his blood. It was new to Scott and it was intoxicating, and he loved it, but he could feel the even deeper craving from Sam and a barely there craving from Cassy-Cas, as the scent filled their senses. It was over whelming, they should go once he cleaned up he decided, as he took off Dean's shirt and hung it on the towel rack. He them turned on the water in the shower and stepped in fully clothed in his blooded shorts and hikers.

As the warm spray hit him, the water slowly turned pink as the water gradually soaked his cargo short and plaid boxer briefs; they would dry eventually so that was no worry. The water also, to the boy's surprise, slowly relaxed tight muscles that he didn't know he had, letting the tiredness seep in. He yawned big enough to crack his jaw; his tired eye lids drooped as he slowly crumpled in the bathtub. His eyes now fully closed as sleep took him, the stream raining over him. His usually loud snores covered up by the spray of water hitting his bruised flat stomach.

**PLEASE COMMENT!**


	6. Chapter 6

N/A: in chapter3 i said that their would be no slash but i canged my mind. in the chapter below there is slash major!

Old Friend, New Friend Ch 6

Silence still filled the room as the men sat there, relishing in the sweet scent. The shower had turned on a while back, and they had figured that Scott was just cleaning all the blood away, he also didn't have any clothes with him that they knew of, and anything pertaining to pants that they gave him wouldn't fit, and what about underwear? Thats just weird; sharing underwear, the Winchesters didn't even do that, that would be just to screwed up to even think.

Castiel could have fixed the whole place and Scott's woredrobe. And for that there was a reason, and Cas hated that reason. When god had agreed to let Castiel care for Scott there had been rules; and those rules had to be fallowed to the rule or god would exacute them both. Castiel could not fix anything that belongs to Scott. He couldn't fix the green carpet because Scott's blood had soaked into the fibers, he couldn't fix Scott's glasses because they belonged to the boy, Cas couldn't even help heal the boy not only because he didn't have enough grace, but because it was Scott, that was also why Cas couln't fix Scott's clothes, becuse they belonged to him and were covered in his blood. Scott could be dying from an infection that the boy or docters couldn't heal, and Cas could be they only was to drain the infection away, but couldn't because it would get them both killed. Castiel had tried, beleive you me, he tried but anything he tried would just make what ever was hurting the boy worse; so after the first few tries Castiel never tried again.

The shower had been going on for a while now and Castiel was starting to get worried. Even though he was an angel and not human, he had learned from Dean that a person only needs aproxamentally 15 minutes for a shower; and Scott had been in there for over 30 minutes. This was worry some indeed. As Castiel got up from Sam's bed and made his way toward the bathroom; stepping over the blood trail, he started the brothers from their daze. He knock on the door, as he had also learned to do, and called to Scott; when he got no answer back , he glanced at the brothers worriedly. They had watched the incedent and also became worried; they grabbed their guns and headed towards the door. Castiel stepped out of the way, as the brothers stood readily on either side. Sam's held the door knob and turned it flinging the door open as Dean counted to 3.

As they burst into the small bathroom, they were greeted by no resistence as there was no one they could see. They lowered thier guns as they survayed to room; the shirt Dean had given Scott was hanging on the towel rack, there was no other clothing. The shower was still running but the Brothers couldn't sense any movement behind the closed curtian. Cas stepped in the room, he could sense Scott's grace, but it was spread all arould the small space.

Sam stepped carefully toward the shower a hand reaching for the curtian, he glanced at Dean who nodded and readied his gun. With another nod, Sam yanked the curtain open. From where Dean and Cas were they couldn't see anything but an empty shower, Sam on the other hand got an eye full. He quickly shut of the now cold water as he tucked his gun in his pants waste band; the air filled with loud snoring. Cas and Dean stood there, some what surprised at the lawn mower noise that met their ears, Castiel didn't even know Scott snored that loud, Scott never slept with him in the same room before.

Sam bent down, sliding his arms under the boys head and knees; grunting a little with the extra weight as he stood up. He glanced at the kids stomach; there was a huge yellowy-green bruise covering his whole 8abeduhmon8, that was gonna be tender when he woke up, Sam thought in sympathy. As he stood, Sam adjusted the boy more comfortably, his shirt becoming damp as the wetness spread from the boy to his chest. Scott shifted in his sleep, curling towards Sam's warmth; Scott nuzzling his neck sleepaly. Sam felt a heat deep inside of him burst free as the boy nuzzled his neck, the sweet scent of the boy filling his nose. Sam clutched the shivering boy close as he walked in to the main room; Dean and Cas stepping aside. As Sam stepped over the blood trail; it slowly started to diasapear. Sam didn't notice as he set Scott on the closest bed, which happened to be his. Dean and Castiel on the other hand did see and were confused; Dean glanced at Cas, who shrugged at his charge(such a human jesture), he did not do this. They looked at it a second longer before it completley disapeared, leaving once again plain green carpet.

As one they watched Sam with Scott. Sam was oblivious as he dried the boy off; he had to grab a towel on the way out as Dean and Cas couldn't aparenty get over that the kid snored like a chain saw. Sam carefully rubbed the slowly disapearing bruise on Scott's 8abedomin8, he glanced at his bare chest before ruffling through Deans duffle bag for another shirt. When he found one he slipped it on the limp form; he slept like a firggin log! Taking off his wet hikers and socks, Sam dried his legs and than feet; Scott jerk a bit when Sam touched his sensative feet, but other than that he stay asleep. Sam glanced at the soaked shorts, what was he supposed to do with them? Dean was smaller than himself but had no track pants as Dean tended to sleep in his boxers; Sam had track pants as he tended to like being clothed if ever attacked or kidnapped in the night. So, his track pants it would be, but how to take off Scott's shorts and put on Sam's track pants without feeling like he violated the kid. And what about underwear? No way would Sam put a pair of his or Deans on the kid, so comando it would be! He thought for a second; how was he supposed to do this? He glanced at Dean and Cas accross the room; Cas stairing at him blackly waiting for him to take action, his blue eye's filled with slight amusement; Dean had a smirk on his face, it looked smug as if Dean had bet all the money on the world that Sam wouldn't be able to go through with, but soon the smirk would vanish as Sam found his plan of action.

With deft fingers Sam un buttoned Scott's shorts, once done he laid the damp towel over top. With one more glance at the kids face, Sam grabbed the bands of his shorts and boxers pulling them down as smoothly as he could, the towel still covered his area. Sam calused finger glided down smooth skin of thighs as he finalt mad it to the feet. Chucking the shorts and boxer to where the hikers were, Sam padded Scott's thighs, trying to dry them as affectively as he could. He then grabbed a pair of navy blue sweats, rolling the up he slipped Scott's feet in first, than knees, he had reached the towel. Crap! He hadn't thought this far. How was he supposed to get them all the way up without fondling the poor kid?  
He heard a chuckled, and turned to see Dean come and sit on his bed, smiling like a chessior cat. Sam glared hard at his brother.

"Well? What are you waiting for, Sammy?" He laughed.

Sam intencified his glare, Dean laughed harder. "Your real sick, you know that?"

"But your the one doing it!" his eyes started to water.

"Cas?" Sam pleaded.

"You are doing just fine Samuel." Castiel said calmling, observing with his hands in his trench pockets. "I believe he is in good hands."

"Why can't you just zapp clothes on him again?" Sam asked, he could beleive he hadn't asked already.

"I can not." Cas said, hidden fury laced his words.

"Why not?" Dean's interest was peaked, he had totaly forgot about Cas's fix it power.

"It is the rules." he clenched his fists.

"The rules?" Dean was incrediless, he thought they talked about this!

"Yes, Dean, the rules!" why couldn't Dean understand, if only this once. Yes, it was about loyalty, but not to god not this time.

"Cas, I thought we ta-"

"We did talk about it , Dean!" the angels voice was rising with his irritation.

Sam glanced down just as Scott shifted in his slumber, causing the towel to slide revealing pale smooth thigh. As he reached down to reajust the cloth, eyes locked on flesh, his fingers brushed the silky skin , goose flesh came alive in its wake. Scott moaned and twisted as a shiver went down his spine and settle in his groin. Sam gave a shuddering breath as he had caused this noise to come forth from the boy; he was so going to hell. He glanced at Cas and Dean who were still arguing, they saw nothing. He sat on the edge of the bed, and reached slowly under the t-shirt, placing his big hand on the now healed stomach. He brushed his fingers down Scott's stomach, the muscle twitching in antisipation. He made his way over the belly button and reached a very light happy trail. Tracing it with a finger he trailed to the end to meet a cluster of as equaly light hair, Sam wiggled his fingers causing Scott to moan again. A bulg appeared under the ascued towel.

Scott's gray eyes opened, his face flushed with heat, and his diolated eyes met those of equal diolatedity brown. His breath comming fast as he held his hand out to Sam, asking if he really wanted to do this. Sam's heart hammered in his chest as the buldge in his own pants grew even harder. Sam took the smaller hand and let out a quiet groan.

The next thing Sam knew, he was laying ontop of Scott, the only thing between total skin contact was the towel between them. Sam quickly glanced around them; if Cas and Dean saw this they would be dead for sure. (cas and dean in different room still arguing)

Scott grabbed Sam's face between his hands, forcing Sam to look him in the eye. "Our little secret, Sam." Scott leaned forward and planted a kiss on Sam's firm lips, Sam kissed back amediatly. He ran his tongue along Scott's full lips, demanding entrance. Scott opened up instentally. Sam thought that he would meet braces but instead met smooth, straight teeth. He tenderly bit Scott's lips as he pulled away. They groaned insinque as the ground against each other, the friction of the towel causeing precum to come forth.

Sam couldn't take it any longer as he reached between their naked bodies and yanked the towel out from between them. The instint their shafts touched the room filled with groans and moans as heat filled their bellies. Scott arched into Sam; he had never done woth type of thing before and wished all the years ago he had. And Sam hadn't had sex sense Jess, three years of pent up heat pouring off of him and soaking into the body under him. He reached between the grabbing the the boys peice, his shaft fitting perfectly in Sam's hand, like a puzzle peice. Scott gripped the sheets as Sam's hand moved up and down, pumping his cock. They both panted as they were getting close to their climax, Sam pumping Scott's cock, and though Sam had not been touched, the rubbing of his cock against Scott's thigh was working just fine.

Scott rapped his legs around Sam's waist, pulling them closer together. "I want you in me now, Sam." his voice rough with his arousel; he want Sam so bad he could already feel Sam's length filling him up. Just to prove his point, Scott grabed the mans shaft, his cock big in Scott's smaller hands. The boy sqeezed his shaft as he ran a thumb over Sam's sensative slit; smearing the precum. He lifted up slightly and possioned Sam at his tight opening. As Sam's head touched the hot ring of muscle, it took every thing he had not to cum all over the kids ass. Sam looked into Scott's gray eyes and saw the want that reflected in his own. Without even giving it a second thought, Sam plunged his swollen cock into that hot tight tunnel.

As Sam's cock breched his enterence, Scott didn't even feel pain at not having his ass preped as the most intence pleasure shot through to his core; Sam hit his prostate on enterance. Sam was moaning like a wild animal as he pounded into Scott, the friction of the tight hole doing wonders to his hard cock. Scott wasn't to far off, as with perfect persition, Sam hit his prostate every single thrust

The minutes past slowly for the two as they reached their climax, releasing their seed as one. Scott's, spattered on Sam's stomach, as Sam's filled Scott's tunnel. Sam grunted as he pulled himself free, flopping down beside Scott. They lay in silence, catching there breaths.

Scott turned on his side snuggling closer to Sam, he lay his haand on Sam's soiled stomach, his pupils flickering as he made his cum disapear as if it were never there; Scott lay his head against Sam's chest; Sam's sperm absorbed in to his skin, mixing with his blood.

A soft smile graced Sam's lips as Scott curled around him, he intwined their fingers that lay on his stomach. He had never felt this way before; this calm free feeling, Sam wanted to feel like this all the time.

"You can." Scott said softly against Sam's neck. He himself would love to do this again.

"I can what?" Sam asked drowsily, turning his face into the hybrids black silky hair.

"Do this again, forever." Scott tried to keep his eye's open, fighting the fatigue Sam's scent was giving him. All human have their own scent, and each scent is intoxicating in it's own way.

"This?" Sam questioned, he knew perfectly well what the boy was talking about; but he just love the sound of Scott's voice.

Scott smiled, he couldn't help but listen to Sam's mind, and feel his feelings at the moment. "Yes, Sam." Scott laughed, "This." as if to demonstrate his point, Scott slowly suckled Sam's callor bone; the suction bringing the blood vessels forth, leaving a bloth of rose on Sam's tan skin. Scott chuckled as Sam scwormed at the attention. "We should get back before Castiel and Dean notice we're gone." Scott said sullenly one Sam stopped.

"You right." Sam said, in the heat of the moment he had forgotten about his brother and the angel. He went to get up, but Scott pulled him down. Sam looked at him, confused, "You just said that we should get back."

"Sam," Scott chidded, "I'm not all powerful for nothing." Scott sat up, their fingers still intwined. "You should go to sleep, Sam." He told the man.

Sam was about to protest but Scott coverd his lips witha kiss. He slowly ran soft fingers down the side of Sam's face, warmth blooming were he touched. A thick drowseyness came over Sam as Scott ran deft fingers through his thick locks. Sam's eye's drooped, but he tried to fight it to no avail; deep brown diapeared from sight.

Without even a thought, they were back in the room. Sam was back in his clothes, sound asleep in his bed; he to was dressed, in the to big track pants and shirt Sam intended him to wear.

"Than what do you call this!" Dean said, jesturing widely at nothing. There conversation or inactuality arguement continueing as if there was no time dilay between Scott and Sam leaving to now.

Scott stood on the bed were he had sat, his hand held the bunched up pants material, holding the at his waist. He queitly stepped over Sam's sleeping from; the matress becoming firmer and the thin blankets morphed into a fluffy comforter. As he reached the edge of the mattress Scott bent his knee's slightly, he pushed, breaching the gape between the beds. He landed lightly on Dean's bed, as he bounced slightly the bed changed to one like Sam's. He bent his knee's again, and pushed. Scott bounced sighlently on Dean's bed as the hunter and angel continued thier arguement obliviously.

"What I call this, Dean, is not killing my nephew." Cassy-Cas said quietly to the fumming Winchester.

"What?" Dean faltured, not expecting this. No, he thought it was the angel being his warrior of god, listen to all rules Cas. "How?" he asked Cas, turning to Sam's bed; only to come face to face with a bouncing Scott, Dean took a surprised step back.

"Hi." Scott said with a wave of his hand.

Dean looked from Scott to a sleeping Sam and back again, confused. How had Sam already put pant's on the kid and gone to sleep. Where the hell did those conforters come from? He watched Scott intently, his mind racing a thousand miles a minute.

Scott glanced at Cas who had taken a step forward, his ocean eye's sqwinted as he watched Scott carefully; Scott smiled nerviously. Cas's eyes locked onto his mouth, than he looked fearcely into the boy's gray eye's. "You didn't." the angel said with anger, taking another step towards the boy. Scott stopped bouncing as he opened his mouth to deneye it, giving Castiel all the proof he needed. Now he was inches from the boy, "I can smell him on you- Inside you Scott. there's no point in thrying to deneye it!" Cas grabbed Scott's wrist, causing the side of his pant's to droop, his pail thigh showed slightly; the sight catching Dean's eye. Castiel pulled the arm towards him, bringing it near his nose, he inhaled sharply as his nose travelled up the boys arm, stoping at his elbow, he could defenitly smell Sam. He let go of the arm before he tugged Scott's shirt revealing a flat stoamch, Cas didn't even glance up as he placed his hand over Scott's stomach; he closed his eyes, trying to feel for another presents.  
When he found nothing he took his hand away, letting the shirt fall back in place. He grabbed Scott's face between his hands, pulling his face close. "Put them back on." Cas comanded softly, looking into cloud gray eyes. Scott felt a slight presure as he put his braces back on.

Scott's lip's trembled as he felt Cassy-Cas's breath gosh over his lips. He leaned forward until he felt those slightly chapped lips touch his own, Cas's lips moved against his almost immediatly. Scott leaned against the angel rapping his arms around Castiel's neck, he lifted himself up slightly so he could rap his legs around Cas's waist; his pants slipped down even more, revealing his smooth perky ass.

Dean watched as the angel and hybrid kissed hungerly, a heat settling in his groin as he grew hard at the sight. Scott could feel Castiel's hard cock settle against the crack of his ass, as his own pocked the older man in the stomach. He missed this so much; the feel of Castiel's thick cock, the way it filled him just so.

Dean shock his head, the haze falling away; he cleared his throat loudly, startling the two. They lips froze for a second before pulling away from each other, their heavy breaths colliding in the space between them. They slowly turned their heads towards Dean, faces flushed in arousal.

"Bed, time." Scott panted out, sliding down Castiel's body; his bare feet landind on top of Cas's dress shoes; Scott did not want to touch the floor with his bare feet, he had a thing about that kind of thing.

Cas nodded in agreement as he walked towards the table with Scott balanced on top of his feet. He stood in front of one chair, and Scott plopped on to it as a cusion appeared under his ass; he held his feet into the air as Cas sat in the other chair just as another cusion appeared, than placed his still bare feet on Cas's leather clad ones.

Scott turned and stared up into Dean's green hues, he smiled sweetly, "Good night, Dean." His neck went slack suddenly, causing his head to fall back as his eye's closed, mouth slightly open as a loud rumble of a snore erupted out of his chest.

Dean glanced at Castiel, who just stared at him with ocean orbs. "Bed time than." he said weirdly as he turned to his bed he stripped off his clothes until he was just in his boxers. He glanced at Castiel and Scott one last time as a small shiver climbed down his spine, he climbed under the comforter, and was lulled to sleep by Scott's loud snoring; feeling safe under Castiel's watch full eye.

NOTE: if you comment, please be nice; this was my first ever slash scene.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Old Friend, New Friend CH 7**_

He stretched long and big causing his joints to crack as he buried himself deeper into the comforter; god, he had never slept that good before. Okay, he was definitely awake; when was the last time he had slept in a bed so comfortable, had a blanket so soft, a pillow so puffy. That would be, never in his whole life. Think Winchester, think, Sam yelled at himself.

The last thing he remebered was. . . . having sex with Scott- still gonna go to hell for that, he told himself, but he couldn't help think that it was the best sex he had ever come to have- and than he felt really tired, then nothing at all, just sweet blackness; no nightmares, no nothing.

"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty." Dean shook his brother none to gently; he knew today would be the day that they destroyed the devil, he could feel it in his gut. They had been here nearly three weeks and they had yet to attack and so had the demons, and now he found out that the devil was here too; it just didn't add up.

"Good morning to you to." Sam grumbled out as he threw the sheets off and swung his long legs over the edge. He looked around, noticing the different beds, before he could say a thing Dean beat him to the finish line.

"Son of the devil." Dean said simply as he started to sharpen the knife he kept at his shin.

"Where's Cas and Scott anyway?" Sam asked finally noticing that the angel and hybrid were gone.

Dean looked around the room as if only noticing this detail until now; though he did know and was board and annoying a just woken up Sam was fun. "Out."

"What do you mean out, Dean?" Sam asked, angery that his brother wasn't giving information Sam knew he had."Out, as in Demon slaying out. Or out, as in getting supplies out." Sam raised his a brow.

"How about, out, as in a stroll on the beach out." Dean gave his brother the pattind 'are you a fucking retard or what?' look. "Food, you dumb ass. And I'm hoping for a breakfast burrito." his stomach growled as if on cue.

"Down boy." Sam laughed before entering the bathroom.

He relieved his full bladder before going to the sink and washing his hands. Sam stared at his reflection, noting that he had the very rare after glow. The glow people get, usually virgins, after they had sex. He was actually surprised that Dean didn't notice. Yeah, but when Dean did find out, Sam was dead for sure; going to hell as always. He sighed, splashing cool water on his now coloured face. Heat exploded through out Sam's body, as he remembered the night before.

Sam sat on the ledge of the tub, his eyes closed in ecstasy; grey eyes, black hair, silky smooth skin. His hand trailed down his chest, reaching his waist band; he would do it quickly, Dean wouldn't have a clue. He worked his way under the band, sucking in a breath as the tips of his finger glided down his hard shaft, thumbing his slit when he reached the end.

He pictured Scott's smaller hand around his shafted, before quickly jamming his other in and fondled his balls. Sam spreed his legs as wide as he could, both hands stocking fast. He felt it coil in the pit of his stomach as he reached his climax. Sam's back arched on it's own accord, his mouth opened in a silent moan as his seed shot from his head soiling his boxers. He slumped forward, panting heavily at the after effects.

Sam stood slowly, feeling the wet slide of his cum against his thighs. He carefully pulled down his track pants, careful not to get any of his drying seed on the material. He kicked the pants away before taking off his night shirt and tossing it with his pants. Next he peeled the sticky material of his boxer away from his thighs, leaving on the floor in it's own soggy pile. Sam stepped in to the shower, washing his sinful seed away.

Dean sighed; he finished sharpening his own blades and was now doing the demon knife. He flipped the knife between his fingers a few times before tossing it in the air, catching it perfectly by the handle. Dean glanced around, satisfied when he heard the shower running. He stood jabbing the air full of non-existent demons, blocking a few times, and some more jabs; this was how desperate Dean Winchester was for a hunt of any kind. Dean did a a roll and crouch, his hand jerking side ways in a huge swipe-

Scott appeared in front of Dean, bag in hand. "Hey, Dean. I got your-" his voice cut off in a sharp inhale as a pain seared across his stomach. He glanced down, the begs dropping to the floor just as the the gash in his stomach crackled ice grey before it sealed it's self.

The knife in Dean's hand dropped to the floor, as he watched the bloody gash crackle grey- like it crackled orange on people possessed by demons- before sealing it's self under red blood. He stood up quickly, staring at Scott's bowed head. "Are you okay?" He demanded; god forbid he hurt the kid.

Scott nodded his head, still staring at his torn bloody shirt; he just got it this morning. His hand glided across the bloody cut in his yellow t-shirt, as his hand passed over, there was no more cut and no more blood.

"Are you sure." Dean asked again, still worried because of the crackle.

Scott looked up and smiled reassuringly, "Yes, Dean. I'm fine." he told Dean. "See?" Scott lifted up the edge of his shirt.

Dean bent down, getting a better view; making sure for himself. He looked at the flat stomach, a thin white scar running across his stomach right above his belly button. Dean nodded in satisfaction.

Scott let his shirt fall back over his stomach before bending down and picking up the bag he had dropped. He walked over to the table, digging in the bag. As if by majic, he pulled out a plate; on it was a steaming breakfast burrito, bacon and some hash browns. Scott presented it to a stunned Dean.

"That is awesome." Dean took the steaming plate from Scott's out stretched hands, sitting on his bed he dug into the most delicious meal he ever tasted.

Next he pulled out a huge steamy meat bun, handing it to Castiel who was in the small kitchen area. Cas usually didn't eat, actually he didn't need to eat so there was no point in indulging in the mundane necessity. Though on occasion, like now he would eat one of his favorites; a meat bun.

Sam came out of the bathroom, his hair wet from the shower. He still wore the pajama's, though at the moment he was going commando; hopefully the others wouldn't notice. He cleared his throat, not really knowing what to do with himself; Dean was eating a plate full of food and Cas was also eating some thing, which was rare.

Dean looked up from his yummy meal, giving Sam a critical eye. When Sam woke up, Dean noticed that there was something different about the Sam that woke up in the bednext to his own. It was a very rare occurence and that was why it took Dean until now to figure it out. He swallowed his mouth full, "Sammy got laid."

As soon as the words left Dean's mouth, both Sam and Scott froze; were they caught. Castiel paid them no mind, to lost in his delicious meat bun. Grey and brown met worriedly; Sam knew that Dean would defiantly flip if he found out that he and Scott had sex. But Scott knew better; he saw the way Dean had felt when he and Cassy-Cas kissed, what he thought-when he and Cas had left, Scott talked to him about he and Sam; that he and Cas couldn't do what they did do some times. He felt something for Sam that he never felt about anyone else, even Cassy-Cas.

Scott smiled at Sam, before taking a steps toward the taller man. He took Sam's hand in his own, the other one subtly glided down a surprised Sam's ass; underwear appearing under Sam's pants without so much as a thought. Sam's breath was sucked in sharply as he felt those small hand grab his but, before he felt the slight weight as he once again wearing clean boxers.

"WE got laid actually." Scott told Dean proudly, he still held onto Sam's hand; hoping he was right about Dean.

Dean sat in silence, he wasn't surprised by this because in the few seconds it took for Scott to say that, he had actually come to that conclusion on his own. They were basically in the middle of nowhere and some how Sam had sex. And the only time that could have happened was when he and Cas were arguing when they found Scott out cold in the bath tub and Sam was trying to put some pants on the kid. Dean also couldn't deny the fact that he had also thought about doing some pretty nasty things to the kid himself, and sense Scott actually stepped up and said it straight out, it meant to Dean that the hybrid really cared for his baby brother. And that was one thing that Dean Winchester could not Deane; Love.

Dean nodded in acceptence, "I can dig it." was all he said before going back to his bacon. God, he couldn't believe that this was the best bacon he had ever tasted in his whole life. "This is really good bacon, Scott."

"I know." Scott gave Sam's hand and butt one last squeeze before he went back to the table; glad that his assumption was correct.

"Really?" Sam questioned, willing to look a gift horse in the mouth just this once.

"Yes, Sam. Really." Dean looked up from his bacon, "I can understand why," he gave Scott the once over, "I'm happy for you, Sam. Believe it or not." it didn't matter to him who Sam fell in love with, man or woman, just as long as he was happy and the person never hurt him; Dean would never say that in to many words.

Sam smiled, happy that his brother approved; because there was no way they would be able to sneak around behind Dean for long. He hadn't felt this way in a very long time.

"Here, Sam." Scott held out a plate much like Dean's, though instead of a burrito there was the cheesiest omelet you'll ever see.

Sam stared at the steaming plate for a moment, letting the smell enter his sinuses. "Thanks." He took the offered plate and fork before sitting at the small table. He took a big bite of omelet, cheesy flavors bursting inside his mouth, "Holy shit," Sam said in aw as he swallowed, looking up at Scott, "this is delicious."

"Why do you sound so surprised?" Scott asked curiously as he sat down in the other table chair, he crossed one leg over the other with the food bag in his lap.

Sam looked away, guilt written all over his face, "I don't know." Sam emitted, his eyes cast down causing his damp bangs to shadow his brown eyes. "I guess I'm just used to diner food, And this taste's as if it were home cooked."

Scott couldn't help but burst out laughing at that, "A home cooked meal, really?" he set his glasses on the top of his head, wiping his watering eyes.

"How is that funny?" Dean questioned from the bed, putting his empty plate beside him; he belched.

"Dude!" Sam scolded his pig for a brother.

Dean just shrugged his shoulders knocking Sam's scold away. "Well?"

Scott smirked, putting his glasses back on before he stood up, food bag in hand. He smiled walking over to Dean he held the food bag open, "What do you see, Dean?"

Dean gave the hybrid a confused look before peeking into the bag, coming up he was even more confused. "Paper and a pencil?"

"Exactly, Dean." Scott said as if he were a proud parent, he than went over to Sam and let him get a look too. "Now, observe."

"But how. . .?" Dean questioned getting up and standing behind Sam.

"Scott always had a way with food." Castiel commented, still savoring his hot meat bun.

Taking out a piece of blank white paper from the bag, he placed it on the tables flat surface; blue sketching pencil gripped in his left hand. "What do you want to drink?" he questioned Sam with a tilt to his head, eyebrows raised.

There was a few seconds of silence whie Sam thought, "Um, orange juice?" he said glancing back at Dean.

"Pulp? No pulp?" he questioned, "I need specifics, Sam."

"Oh, um. Real orange juice, not the powdered stuff, no pulp." Sam nodded; he hated that cheap fake orange juice stuff, you get powder lumps, ugh!

Scott smiled before drawing a simple thin black circle in the middle of the page, with the same pencil coloured the inside a rich orange. He placed the pencil down beside the drawn on paper, before he leaned back in his chair, hands behind his head. He sighed in accomplishment.

The minutes ticked by, no one move, nor made a said as Scott sat back in his chair.

"And what are we supposed to be observing, Scott?" Sam asked, with raised eye brows.

"Oh," Scott sat back up giving the brothers an apologetic look, "sorry." he shook himself out of his funk before brushing his hand across the orange cricle. It no longer looked like a plain circle coloured in with orange pencil crayon, but it actually looked like a circle of orange liquide; it even ripled when the surface beneath the sheet of paper shook.

"Holy crap!" Dean leaned forward, trying to get a better look. "Are you seeing what I'm seeing, Sammy?" Dean questioned his little brother who was also leaning forward, trying to get a better look. Dean looked at the rippling liquid, wanting so badly to poke it. Green hues met grey, asking in silent permission, recieving a smirk and nod. Dean reached out and quickly pocked orange the tip of his finger to the end of his nail disappeared under the rich orange. He pulled his finger back as quickly as it came, a drop of orange falling onto the table top. In a spur of the moment, Dean stuck his finger in his mouth; orange citrus causing his taste bud to explode.

"Well?" Sam questioned curiously, watching his brother closely.

"That's real, alright." Dean said in amazement; his mouth still watering from the burst of flavor.

When Scott got their attention again; he stuck each of his fingers onto the page, just on the out side around the circle. Each finger diaspeared to the firts knockle this time, before he tightened his grip. Scott pulled up, the top of a glass started to appear as the excess paper around the circle started to disappear; taking shape of the orange juice filled glass. When he was finished, there was only a real glass of juice and not a drawn on piece of paper. He watched the two Winchester brothers carefully.

You would think that knowing about Monsters, Demons, Ghosts, and Ghouls. That they they would be used to this supernatural shit, but this was nothing they ever seen before; it was new to them and that was a rare occurrence. So it took them a few for their human brains to process.

"You should think about taking a career in majic." was the first thing that left Sam's amazed mouth, a he looked at the so inicent looking glass of fresh orange juice.

Dean scoffed at that, "Majic is for sissies." he told the hybrid matter of factually. "It's a fact."

Sam turned toward his brother, bitch face on low. "Do you have five sources to back you up on that 'Fact'." he demanded, air quotes evident in his tone of voice.

"Yeah, I do." Dean stuck his chin out in stubbornness.

"Name them." Sam challenged, bitch face on full. He crossed his arms over his chest waiting as Dean struggled to name 5 sources. "That's what I thought." Sam said smugly.

Scott looked between a smug Sam and a self-loathing Dean. In his many, many years Scott observed those around him; if only to blend in. And in those time he observed different pairs of people called Husband and Wife; and in this moment of time he was reminded of that type of couple. The superior Wife, a.k.a Sam; and the defeated Husband, a.k.a Dean. And if Sam was a smug wife, he was a very hot wife; Scott's eyes trailed down his lean body, fore arm muscle bulging as he held his arms crossed. A tingle settled in the hybrids groin, making him a quarter hard.

God, Scott wanted him now. He reached fro sam arm quickly, knocking the glass of orange juice in his hast. They werre gone before the glass even hit the table, turning back into a white piece of paper with a picture of a knocked over glass with orange juice splatered on it's edges.

It took a few blinks for Dean to realize what just happened. He looked over to Castiel, "Their gonna have sex, aren't they?" he asked, this was the first time Sam had had more sex than him this week; in that moment he felt 40 instead of his right full 28.

"I believe you are correct, Dean." Castiel answered in his usual gravely voice; he had finely finished his huge lovely hot meat bun.

Dean puffed out his cheeks a few times, wondering what to do while Sam was out having sex. Than he wondered if this is what Sam felt like when he made Sam sit in the Impala, while he had sex with some girl in the motel room. He would keep in mind that if he did that again- and he would, that they would get another room, if only for so Dean wouldn't add more guilt to himself.


	8. Chapter 8

**Old Friend, New Friend Ch8**

Sam didn't even have time to take another breath before his clothes were ripped from his body, and he felt skin to skin contact as a naked Scott straddled his hips; blood rushed to his cock before he could blink twice, his hard shaft settling in the crack of the hybrids bum. Sam looked up to meet the flushed face of Scott, before glancing down and meeting a rock hard cock already leeking pre-cum.

Sam opened his mouth to comment, only to be silenced when Scott swooped forward covering it with his own. They swaped saliva for a while before Scott thought it nessasary to come of for breath. Sam gasped, exausted just from the make out sesion he endered; face flush from the heat travelling through out his body.

Scott planted a hand on either side of Sam's head, leaning forward so their faces were mere inched apart, "I want to do this right, Sam." his breath ghosted over Sam's lips. "If only just once," he whispered; Sam oblivious to the words hidden between the lines. "and than we can do it like bunnies." a smile slid across his face, covering the sadness which lercked some layers behind. Scott finished off with a sweet peck on Sam's cheek, causing the older man to smile.

Dean sat at the table, holding the same pencil that Scott had held when he drew the glass of orange juice. Either the pencil and paper were magical or it was Scott's son of the devil magic. It looked like a normal sketch pencil and paper to Dean, even with his hunter trained eyes. Out of pure curiosity he drew a semi-morphed apple pie, setting the pencil down he slowly reached into the paper; surprised that it actually worked. Before he gripped the pie and pulled; as the page started to disappear something that wasn't an apple pie. What he held in his hand was a tape recorder, and once again being curious, he hit play. The voice on the recorder was that of the hybrid:

"The following message reads as: You have only gotten this far because there is some residue of my blood running through your bodies systems, but you will get nothing more than what you are witnessing at this very moment. So if I were you, I'd put this down and back away because this recording will inplode in T minus 4 seconds."

It took about a second and a half for Dean to realize the ending to the message, half a second to drop the recorder on the table, and two more seconds to jump off the chair and do a dive behind the nearest bed; Castiel watched this with great amusement. A few second past, and Dean heard no explosion so he took a chance and walked back to the table- ready in a seconds notice to make another dive. No longer was there a tape recorder but a very explosive looking BOOM! in bold, colourful letters on a blank piece of white paper.

Dean glared at the innocent piece of paper with hatred, before turning his head to a thoroughly amused angel, "You saw nothing." Dean growled out to Cas, fuming; Scott was going to pay for this. He grabbed the offending piece paper off the table, tairing it to pieces before stuffing the remains into his jean pocket. He calmly sat in the table chair, arms crossed as he waited for his brother and the hybrid to be done laying with each other.

Scott lay curled around Sam, his head using Sam's chest as a pillow, "Was that good for you?" the hybrid asked burying his face in the smooth chest, embraced. He knew he could just read it out of Sam's mind, but in truth he would prefer it if Sam told him himself. and he was worried that if Sam didn't like it they wouldn't have time, and Sam would be left feeling horrible and Scott would be crushed. This might being the last memory they had of each other.

Before Sam could get a word out of his mouth, Scott sat up interupting what the hunter was about to say. He patted Sams chest, causing clothes to appear covering the naked man up as well as himself. Scott crawled off the bed, keeping his back to a very confused Sam.

"Scott?" Sam questioned, sitting up on the bed he scooted to the edge. "What's wrong?" he was starting to get worried, did he do something wrong? Crap, this can't be good if Scott wouldn't even turn to face him. Sam grabbed Scott's wrist, turning the boy so they were face to face. Scott kept his head down, eyes on Sam's feet but Sam wouldn't except this. He put his finger under the hybrids chin lifting, or at least trying to lift it.

When Scott felt the calloused finger under his chin, he froze; having to use barley any muscle, he didn't let Sam lift his chin. He wouldn't be able to look Sam in the eye, but denying him eye contact would be even worse. Taking a breath, Scott rearranged all his emotions, putting all of them in a locked closet; he would be neutral for the proceeding's of the rest of the day. Finally he let Sam lift his chin, his ached when he met hurt confused brown eyes.

Sam's heart picked up speed when he looked into those grey eyes and saw no emotion what so ever residing in their depths. He took a border line paniked breath, "Did I do something?" he questioned, his voice quiet and nervious; he wasn't quightsure he really wanted to know the answer.

That broke Scott's closet door, "What?" he gasped out astonished. "How could you even think that, Sam?" Scott demanded to know; guilt filling him as he realised he was filling Sam with guilt. He shock his head rapidly in denial, "You have never done anything wrong,Sam" Sam opened his mouth in protest, but Scott silenced it with a finger, "And that's the truth. You hear me, Sam Winchester." Scott waited for Sam to nod before he took the finger away, replacing it with a tender kiss. Scott sighed, looking over Sam shoulder instead of in the eyes, " Castiel and I have something very important to discuss with you and Dean."

"No way in hell is that going to happen!" burst from Dean's mouth, as he jumped up from his sitting place on the bed. He stared hard at the angel and hybrid who were standing calmly beside each other as if this was an everyday occurrence. And maybe it was, Castiel being am angel and Scott being the son of the devil.

Sam just sat in the space beside where his brother used to be; his brain not wanting to comprehend what they had just been told. This couldn't be happening, he broke the final seal so he should be the one to put the devil back, right? Well actually the only one that was apparently able to kill the devil was Dean; but they already tried that with the Colt and that didn't work. And as Scott just explained, few things can kill the devil, he being one of them. So why shouldn't Scott do it, it was his father; and that gives him dibbs, right?

Dean stormed back and forth across the room, his mind reeling to come up with a solution other than the at hand. But none came, everything he and Sam had tried in order to kill the devil before never worked, but maybe this could work. But at a price.

And for Scott that price would be most indefinitely his very life.

Castiel's price would be coming human for ever, growing old as the Winchester's did.

For Sam and Dean it would mean losing another new friend they cared about for the mess they caused.

"Let us go with you." Dean said reasonabley, "We can watch your back." he tried to compromise, but the angel and hybrid wouldn't releant.

"For the last time, Dean. You and Sam have to watch over Castiel." Scott stayed firm in his decision, voice solid and emotionless."When I take Castiel's Grace, he's going to vulnerable and you have to protect him from any stray demon's that get past me." it was simple and for the best.

Silence filled the air in the room, as Dean plopped back down beside his brother, actually defeated.

Sam looked at Scott sadly, "Is that why you wanted to do it right? Because it was going to be the last time?" he asked the hybrid, his voice a hoarse whisper of brokenness.

"Sam." Scott whispered, his voice braking. He stepped forward, falling in his knee's in front of Sam; he cupped San's face gently, "I know I should say that I'm, but I'm not. Of course I feel bad about hurting you like this, but I don't regret what we've had in these last few day." his grey eye's shawn with unshed tears, "What we had was special, Sam. And that's what I hope you'll remember me by." a lone tear escaped down his cheek.

Scott dropped his hands, ready to get up. But Sam grabbed his face, stopping Scott from moving away. With his thumb he swiped the tears that escaped from Scott's glosey grey eyes as tears of his own flowed down his cheeks. Sam leaned forward, capturing Scott's lips with his own. Their eye's slid shut, as they did their one and final kiss.

They pulled away, locking eyes if only for a minute; they had no time to spare. With out giving the brother's any notice, Scott reached up quickly tapping their fore head, they fell back onto the bed unconscious; if only for a while. Scott nor Cas wanted the two Winchester's to witness the scene that was going to unfold on the bed beside them.

Scott took the hand that Cassy-Cas offerd, pulling himself up. They didn't let go of each others hand as they looked into each others eye's for what was going to be the last time in a long time.

"This was nice." Scott told the older man, "Meeting one last time between old friends before the end of day's." He smiled.

Slowly Scott removed Castiel's tan trench coat; folding it and setting it on the table before it even hit the ground. Castiel was non-resistant as Scott loosened his blue tie, slipping it over his head Scott put it a top the folded coat. Slowly he unbuttoned Cas' dress shirt before folding with his other articles of clothing on the table. Scott stared at Castiel's bare chest before placing his small hand over were he knew Cassy-Cas' heart beat frantically.

"I enjoyed our time together," Cas blue eye's shawn brightly with unshed tears; out of all the emotions he felt at the moment, this was the strongest. "As short as it was." His brain knew that this was the last time they would see each other, but deep down down his heart knew that was a lie.

Scott just smiled sweetly as he took Castiel's hand and lead him to the empty bed. For any one who knew Castiel, they'ed know he was extremely nervous; and he had a good reason for it. This was going to be a life changing moment in all of Cas' life; becoming a human would make him vulnerable and that worried Scott the most.

After Castiel laid on his stomach, Scott straddled his hips; rubbing his back in a soothing way, Cas finally started to relax-some what at least. He took a deep breath as he gripped the part of Cassy-Cas' wing where the wing and body connect. He felt Castiel tense beneath, gripping the sheets in white knocked fists. Without any count down from three or any warning at all, Scott yanked with all his might-quick like a band-aid, he chanted inside his head as he felt Castiels wings torn from his back.

Castiel didn't make a sound, didn't even twitch; Scott made him sleep just before he yanked, like he did to Sam and Dean. Scott opened his grey eyes that he didn't know he even squeezed shut, watched as the wounds on Cassy-Cas' shoulders sealed them-selves before even a shred of blood could be shed. He sighed sadly before he scrunched the angels wings into a ball before transforming that glowing ball of grace into glowing spray bottle of Cassy-Cas' grace. he tucked the bottle into his hoodie pocket, trailing his hand down Castiel's bare back, his dress shirt and trench coat appearing back on his body.

Climbing off of Cas, Scott grabbed his backpack that had been long ignored. He reached inside and pulled out various demon killing weapons; Knives, powders, a few spells, and three guns just like the colt and various bullets.

Next, he went to each bed. Kissing the angel on the head, along with the Winchester brothers; slipping a protective spell around them, at least for as long as he was around it would stay effective. He lingered on Sam, a stray tear running down his pail cheek, landing on Sam's own tan one.

With one last glance, Scott slipped out of the motel door with determination in his step.

Today was the day that he finally was rid of his father, Lucifer.

**The End . . . For Now.**

**Note: I'm going to continue this story eventually, though I'm going to call it: REUNION. Please Review!**


End file.
